


How Not To Meet Your Soulmate - By Yuri Plisetsky

by Nnoitra



Series: Soulmates [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Mostly humor, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, This is a mix of humor and hurt/comfort???, i guess, ok but the ship name is probably Yurinami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnoitra/pseuds/Nnoitra
Summary: Yuri meets his soulmate in the worst kind of way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had to get rid of writers block, and this was the only way to do it.

With an annoyed sigh, Yuri glared at the words in neat black handwriting scrawled across the right side of his face, small enough to be hidden by his hair, but large enough that he has to see it in the bathroom mirror every morning and night. He thought about just taking a photo of them and then having the neat words removed surgically. He wished they could have been absolutely anywhere else rather than on his face for the world to see.

>   
>  _**Aw man, why does it have to be you!? I waited so long, too!** _

  
His soulmates first words to him, are words he'd rather not have to hear from his soulmate. Or anyone, really, other than an enemy.

 

Which always made him stop and think if his soulmate did happen to be an enemy of his. The thought made him shudder; enemies were enemies and for good reasons. But it was the only logical explanation he could come up with as to why his soulmates first words to him weren't very nice. He'd seen other people's first words before, some were cute, others were clearly expressions of shock and some were funny. Not his, though.

 

All he knew about his soulmate was two little things. 1, they probably really don't want to be his soulmate, and 2, they were older than him. They had to be older than him since he had the soulmate mark since birth. His parent's were shocked to see the letters scrawled across their newborns face, and such horrible words to hear. Perhaps that's why, despite them being financially in trouble, they still let Yuri become what he wanted, probably not realizing that the sport he had entered, despite the coaching fees, were actually pretty decent in pay.

 

He remembers when Viktor first showed him his soulmate mark, and Yuri could understand how he was upset with it. The words Why are you here? messily written on the underside of his arm, going from the elbow to just below the wrist. After seeing it, Yuri felt compelled to finally show his soulmate mark to his friend. He remembers Viktor tracing a finger over the mark on his face, a solemn look in his eyes.

 

 _"It must be horrible..."_ Viktor had said quietly, and Yuri was thankful he didn't just say 'I'm sorry' like everyone else seemed to have a habit of doing.

 

With another glare at the words neatly fit between his lower cheek to beside his eye, he grabbed the bottle of concealer and applied it until he could no longer see the words, and then as an added precaution, let's his hair fall over the right side of his face, to hide what little of the concealer you could see. Seemingly satisfied with his appearance, he quickly gets dressed into his costume before rushing out the door to the car below, where Yakov was waiting for him.

 

"Yuri, we're late! This had better not happen again." Yakov grumbled as they sped off towards the UFA Arena, where a competition was on at the moment.

 

"Well, so- _rry_ I forgot to set my alarm!" Yuri huffs, crossing his arms and staring out the window. He lied, he had started thinking about soulmates again.

 

"At least you're in your costume already, since by the time we get there we'll only have a minute or two to get you in the rink." Yakov says, calmer now that they were on the road.

 

Yuri didn't reply, instead he continued grumbling to himself, sending a few texts to his grandpa, asking him if he was coming to this show, only to be told he couldn't make it. Again. Angrily throwing his phone into the backseat, he hears it crash against the drink holder and he silently hopes he didn't break another phone.

 

Finally they arrive at the UFA Arena and Yuri sprints inside just as the contestant before him finishes, exiting the rink whilst waving at the fans. It was some kid who looked like a chicken nugget. Yuri watched as he hurried off to the kiss and cry. Yuri gave himself a minute or two to calm his breath down and get into his skates. He felt glad that he didn't run out of stamina that easily. Finally his name is called and he slips off the jacket he'd been wearing over his costume and heads out into the rink to start his program.

 

By the end of the program, the only thing on Yuri's mind was _Oh my god, I need to fucking piss._ Not going to the toilet before leaving, he decided, was the worst thing to happen this year. He was busting, but he had to go to the kiss and cry first to get his points and stuff. Yakov's already there and waiting for him. _Good,_ he thinks, _I'm in first place for now._

 

As soon as he can leave the kiss and cry, he chucks off his skates and runs straight for the bathroom. Unlucky for him, the stalls are all taken and a few people are waiting for others to come out. Chicken nugget was waiting in a line as well. Finally, someone started to leave and Yuri saw his chance. As quick as he could he jumped in front of the chicken boy to steal his spot in the stall. _Haha! Success!_ Yuri thinks triumphantly as an angry yell of _"Aw man, why does it have to be you!? I waited so long, too!"_

 

Yuri freezes mid piss and stares in shock at the wall. In a panic he finishes his piss and rips open the stall door, staring straight into the face of chicken nugget and yells **"Oh my fucking god this is not happening right now."**

 

Chicken nuggets face goes multiple shades of red as realization dawns on him that not only was this angry blond in front of him his soulmate, but he had his costume down to his hips and his dick still hanging out. In embarrassment he covers his face with his hands and turns around, a little squeak, "Oh gosh."

 

Thankfully for all the occupants of the bathroom, Yuri realizes his dick is still out and shuts the stall door again in a flash of humility. Quickly zipping up his suit again, he decides he's not willing to come out of the bathroom any time soon. After five minutes of quiet freaking out, there's a small knock at the stall door.

 

"Um, Y-Yuri? Can I um, come in? If you're dressed now, that is..." The chicken nugget asks quietly through the door.

 

Yuri doesn't want to let them in but he probably realizes the boy still needs to pee. Reluctantly he opens the door and walks out slowly, heading straight to the wash basin. As the chicken nugget boy rushes past him, Yuri decides it's time to talk to him. _Wait, what's his name? I cant keep calling him chicken nugget..._ Yuri thinks to himself.

 

A minute passed and eventually chicken nugget came out of the bathroom and went to wash his hands. They're silent and don't speak to each other, both still recovering from the events that just transpired. Yuri walks up to the chicken nugget and says, "Can we talk somewhere private?"

 

"Yeah, sure." Chicken nugget nods and then they head off looking for a secluded area. Yuri stops by where Yakov is seated to grab his coat.

 

"Ah, Yuri, there you are. You're still in the lead." Yakov says, before noticing the other boy with Yuri, "Oh, I didn't realize you're _friends_ with Minami, when did this happen?"

 

 _So Minami is his name?_ Yuri thinks, glad to be able to think something other than **_'Chicken nugget'_**. "Uh yeah, it happened just now." Yuri replies, willing the blush to disappear.

 

"There's 20 minutes until they hand out the awards, so don't go running off anywhere." Yakov says, turning back to face the skating. "Congratulations on finding your soulmate."

 

"How the fuck did you know!?" Yuri replies, getting all embarrassed again.

 

"You're both very red, it's hard to mistake it as 'just become friends'." Yakov laughs and Yuri glares at him before grabbing Minami's wrist and dragging him off outside building and to the car-park where Yakov's car was parked.

 

He reaches into his pockets and fishes out a spare key that Yakov had specially made for so he could run off and cool down his temper away from civilians. He opens the car and clambers into the back seat to retrieve his phone and curl himself into the corner.

 

"Do I come in, or...?" Minami asks, gesturing towards the car door.

 

"Yeah, get in and shut it behind you." Yuri mumbles.

 

The silence is awkward at first and neither is really sure how to start a conversation. Yuri turns on his phone starts scrolling through his InstaGram. Pictures of Viktor in Japan with some other Yuuri makes Yuri grit his teeth together in annoyance at that traitorous Russian dickhead who broke his promise.

 

"So um, you're my soulmate, huh. That's pretty cool. I'm honestly relieved that you don't actually hate me! I was so worried all these years!" Minami says, shuffling in the seat.

 

" _YOU_ were worried!?" Yuri shrieks, making Minami flinch.

 

Yuri grabs a packet of tissues and opens the car door, rubbing them in the snow on the ground before slamming the door shut again and scrubbing at his face, not caring that he has to go back up on the podium. He scrubs and scrubs at the concealer on his face until he can see his soulmate mark in the rear-view mirror.

 

"The fuck do you mean _YOU_ were worried!? Do you know how long I had to suffer because I had this shit written on my face!?" Yuri growls, crawling over to Minami and lifting the hair away from his face to show the boy his markings.

 

"O-Oh... Oh my God, I am so _so_ **so** sorry!" Minami starts crying and Yuri isn't sure what to say now.

 

"Hey, don't cry. I didn't mean to get mad." Yuri says in a feeble attempt to get Minami to stop crying. He felt a bit lucky they were just a few stray tears and not bawling like a baby; then he'd really be panicking.

 

"I can't! I just keep thinking about how you had to live with those markings! To have them in plain sight and for them to be so harsh!" Minami says.

 

"Well, um, at least soulmate marks aren't images of how you meet your soulmate..." Yuri says in an attempt to quiet Minami down.

 

It seems to work, as Minami pauses to think about it and then proceeds to laugh out loud, "Aahaha Oh my gosh if that were to true I'd have a picture of you with your bits hanging out and a look so horrified it looked like you'd witnessed a murder!"

 

Yuri laughs lightly as well, "Yeah, and I'd have a chicken nugget with a red face and rows of people waiting to use the bathroom!"

 

"Oh man, that would have been hilarious." Minami laughs, wiping away his last few tears. "Wait, chicken nugget?"

 

"Yeah, because your hair with that red streak makes you look like a chicken nugget with a bit of ketchup on the side." Yuri explains.

 

"Oh, ok. I'm not going to complain because I like chicken nuggets, and it's an honor to be called one!" Minami laughs.

 

"Well, they're better than what our current marks are, though!" Yuri says.

 

"Definitely." Minami nods, "Oh yeah, and my soulmate mark is on the underside of my neck, it's kind of hard to see because the writing is in gold. I never noticed it until I was 6. It was also the time I first asked my parents what 'fucking' meant. Apparently they had prepared for this day, since I had my mark when I was pretty young and they knew I was bound to ask eventually."

 

"Oh, haha. I can't imagine what your parents must have thought about me! They probably thought I was some good for nothing. But anyway, we've still got 5 minutes until they call us on stage so we'd better go back in. Oh, what place did you get?" Yuri says.

 

"I'm in third place." Minami says, "My parents never actually thought bad of you, you know? They said that sometimes, the most painful things can be your soulmate mark, but it's almost always a situation you'd least expect, like ours for example."

 

"Oh. That's a nice way of putting it. My grandpa just said never try to picture your soulmate off your soulmate mark, it will do no good. That's the only reason I managed to deal with the soulmate mark." Yuri says, they both start climbing out of the car and heading back to the main building.

 

"Your grandpa sounds like a great person." Minami smiles.

 

Yuri smirks, "Yeah, he is."

 

As they enter the building their names are called and the walk out onto the ice, not caring that people are giving them strange looks because they're not wearing their skates, and Yuri's in his coat. They climb up onto their respectful spots and receive their medals. Finally they can leave the staging area and head back towards the stands. Minami's coach is chatting Yakov and they seem to be having a deep discussion.

 

Yuri, feeling good about everything that happened today, takes Minami by the hand and leads him towards an empty spot near the storage room, where no one seemed to be standing. "Hey, let's take a photo together." He says, pulling out his phone.

 

Minami quickly agrees and Yuri pulls the boy against him. He holds up the phone and take the picture, letting himself give a small smile just this once. "Thanks."

 

"Can I take one as well?" Minami asks, blushing red.

 

"Yeah." Yuri replies, smirking as Minami grins.

 

As Minami is about to press the button, he quickly turns to the side and kisses Yuri's cheek. Minami grins as he lowers his phone with the photo of Yuri with wide eyes and the reddest cheeks he's ever seen. "This is definitely going to be my home-screen." He says, wrapping an arm around Yuri's waist.

 

"Quit being so cheesy, damn it." Yuri mumbles, pulling the hood up on his coat.

 

"Fine, fine. Can I post it to my InstaGram, though?" Minami asks.

 

"Well... Ok, but don't say anything cheesy! Make it seem casual, and cool." Yuri says.

 

"Haha, ok. Can I grab your phone number?" Minami says, handing Yuri his phone to input the number into.

 

"I can't put my number in, your settings are still in Japanese... Do you... live in Japan?" Yuri asks slowly.

 

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I do. You can come visit if you want!" Minami smiles.

 

"Why is everybody in Japan... It's always Japan." Yuri grumbles to himself, Minami doesn't feel the need to question it since everyone knows now that Yuri is still mad about Viktor leaving to go coach someone else.

 

"Minami! We have to leave now, you have a plane to catch in the morning." Minami's coach yelled out from across the room. Minami just nods in reply.

 

"I don't know when I'll next see you, but here's my Facebook and phone number." Minami says, pulling out a sheet of paper from inside his phone case. It looked like a business card, only it was plain paper with neat writing on it.

 

"You carry this with you?" Yuri asks, taking the piece of paper and pocketing it.

 

"Yeah, I update whenever I change my Facebook name or get a new number. It was always to give to my soulmate if they wanted it." Minami explains, blushing lightly.

 

"That's... adorable." Yuri mutters.

 

"Hurry up, Minami!" His coach yells, and Yuri wants nothing more than to go over there and sew their mouth shut.

 

"I'll see you again some time. Hopefully soon!" Minami says, grinning.

 

Yuri sighs and gently pulls Minami into a quick hug before very quickly becoming flustered and retreating. "Yeah, that'd be cool."

 

"I'll send you the photo of us! Goodbye, Yuri!" Minami smiles, as he walks off towards his coach.

 

"Bye." Yuri says, giving Minami a smirk as he watches them leave through the exit.

  
  
**|Later|**

 

 **[Minami, Yuri]**  
[ **Minami]:** ur cute  
 **[to Minami]** : shut up  
 **[Minami]:** :((( dont u like me anymore??   
**[to Minami]:** ...   
**[Minami]:** I was joking, don't worry =^_^=  
 **[to Minami]:** our first texts to each other and you dont even say hi  
 **[to Minami]:** rude  
 **[Minami]:** anyway!!! on a much better note, ur coach yakhoof told me where u lived  
 **[Minami]:** **yakov , sorry ^^'   
**[Minami]:** well, i've decided that one day im going to give you a surprise visit. but i wont tell -  
 **[Minami]:** u when im going to do it!! so be prepared for my sudden arrival one day!! ;D   
**[to Minami]:** i look forward to it, but please ring because i dont know if ill be home or not  
 **[Minami]:** haha, ill try!! no promises tho!  >:3c   
_read: 8:03pm_   
**[Minami]:** ok im sorry ill ring to let you know!!   
**[to Minami]:** good.   
**[to Minami:]** now go to sleep, dont u have a plane to catch?   
**[Minami]:** haha oops yeah. good night!! ;)   
**[to Minami]:** yeah, good night  
 **[to Minami]:** :) 

**Author's Note:**

> If you notice any big mistakes, let me know and I'll correct them. 
> 
> Also, if you're waiting on my update for my Bleach fanfic, don't worry, I'm still working on it! I just had a huge wave of writers block these last few months.


End file.
